


Son of a Bitch! (#2, Summer Edition)

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ater Imber, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, General, SPN Amino, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Summer, heat wave, weekend challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: Written: 20.08.01Words: 549This was a fic I wrote yesterday for the SPN Amino apps' Heat Wave Weekend Challenge.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Son of a Bitch! (#2, Summer Edition)

“Son of a _bitch_!”

Sam bolted upright, jumping off the bed, snatching his gun from the bed side table, slowly stalking toward the open motel room door, “... Dean?”

At the lack of response, he stiffened, bracing himself as he came up to the door. He took a deep breath and ripped it all the way open, nearly shooting his brother in the face.

“Whoa! Dude, what the hell?” Dean swiftly disarmed his brother, tucking the gun into the back of his pants, “Are you crazy?”

Sam shook his head as he was instantly hit with a wall of summer heat. The kind that makes you feel like you can’t breath, “Oh my _God_.”

“I know, right?” Dean shook his head before walking back into the motel, “The first day we get off in how long and it’s _this_ gross out?” He let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, “So much for a day at the beach.”

Sam closed the motel door behind him, easily catching the beer his brother tossed at him, making his way over to the small table his brother had stopped at, “Alright, so what’s Plan B?”

“Well I don’t know what _you’re_ gonna do,” Dean shrugged as he crossed the room, grabbing the laptop off the night stand before nearly throwing himself down on his bed, “But _I’m_ gonna sit here, drink and, uhm...” He adjusted his sitting position as he settled against his pillows, “ _relax_.”

“Yep, got it,” Sam nodded, swallowing down a gulp of beer before snatching his phone and key off the night stand, making his way to the door, “I’m gonna go to the library.”

Dean snorted, raising an eyebrow at him, “You _are_ allowed to have fun once in a while.”

Sam shook his head, hand pausing on the door, “Text me when it’s safe to come back.”

“No promises.”

\--

_Ugh_ , Sam pulled at his sweat soaked t-shirt, doing his best to unstick it from his chest as he made the way back to the motel, _how is it_ still _so hot out?_ He checked the time on his phone and shook his head, _it definitely should’ve cooled off by now._

He continued down the sidewalk as the motel came into view, glad it wasn’t too far away from the library. _I never thought I’d be looking forward to a motels’ AC._ He took his key out of his pocket, unlocking the door just as he heard his brother swear.

He opened the door, hope dashed as he didn’t feel a temperature difference between the street and the room. He raised an eyebrow as he saw his brother, sitting on the floor, face twisted in despair, disassembled AC unit laying in front of him, “Uh, Dean?”

The blonde wiped the sweat off his forehead with one arm, desperate eyes flicking up to the giant, “I-it just stopped working. I tried to fix it, but,” he kicked it, face falling further, “Stupid thing is too old.” He got up, giving the thing another kick, before turning his eyes to the giant, “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Well,” Sam couldn’t help the smirk he felt split his face as he made his way toward the freezer, “I’d start with removing the flannel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating about making a series of fics starting with 'Son of a bitch!' because well, I think it'd be funny. But also, because I have a lot of ideas for fics that start like that.
> 
> What do you think? Good idea? Bad idea? Would you read them if I DID end up making them? Let me know!
> 
> Also, yes, this fic IS an 'extra' fic (doesn't fit with my 1 fic every 2 weeks posting schedule) So I hope you enjoyed it. :P


End file.
